Sweaters and Sparkles
by bemybane
Summary: Malec and Heronstairs fanfic; Alexander Lightwood wants to change his reputation from the past, so will a certain green-eyed man help change him? Magnus Bane wants to forget his past, and get to know the blue-eyed popular beauty known as Alec. Jem has this hard exterior and only Will knows the real James Carstairs, can he get him out of his shell? Don't like don't read, boyXboy.
1. Chapter 1- Coffee Shop

**So I am totally new to this and to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing GAH. So I've been reading Fanfics for a while and tried (and failed) a few times at writing my own; I usually get bored and forget I started them, but I actually kinda like this one so go ahead and read if you want but WARNING; strong language (sometimes), and well its all Malec (and Heronstairs) so there's same sex relationships going on, don't like don't read my beauties. All human, Malec, Heronstairs, maybe Sizzy but that depends how many characters I manage to fit in and maybe Clace in the future.**

**Disclaimer: own jack shit, all Cassandra Clare's *sobs helplessly***

**Sweaters and Sparkles**

_Chapter One- Alec's POV_

College is exactly how I imagined it. The dorms are cramped (ish) and full of strangers; there's at least 5 Starbucks on campus and every person who I have met so far is totally okay that I'm gay. High school go fuck yourself, Alec Lightwood has found his calling. By calling I mean I'm an American History and English Literature student, who has 2 lesbian girls as room-mates and has a really fucking good job. I may not work at one of the many Starbucks but I work in a bar and thankfully they pay me far more than the minimum wage but I think that's just because the owner wants to get into my pants.

"Oh my god guys; it's that guy Alec!" I cringed inwardly at the teenage girls in the queue behind me, and pretended I didn't hear them. I don't know why they know me, sure I help my AH teacher with his after school time classes a few days a week but I'm nothing special. Boring black hair, boring blue eyes and boring black clothes, I mean come on what's so great about that? I turned around slowly only to hear a few gasps and I raise one of my eyebrows at the girls; who only giggle and turn red. I quickly grab my coffee off of the counter, wink at the girls who shriek with excitement and head out of the shop. I felt someone at my side and jumped when they linked their arm through mine. I turned my head to see Camille, one of my room-mates, latched on to my arm grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I raised a brow at her and her grin widened.

"Even though you are head over heels homosexual and about as straight as a roundabout, you sure know how to make girls swoon." She smirked and I felt my face flush; she'd seen me wink and turn those girls into puddles of teenage hormones. I shrugged.

"I don't want a reputation as that gay guy who helps out Professor Crazy for extra credit, has lesbian friends and doesn't drink." I shivered as I recalled my high school years. Those were most probably the worst times of my life. I had 0 friends, 0 confidence and was bullied senseless for basically my whole senior year after I was outed by my own brother. Parties weren't (and still aren't now) my 'thing', considering I have a no-alcohol outlook on life and my reluctance to give up holey black sweaters for 'something more fitting and tight'. Camille however was my opposite. She was all bright colours and an optimist; she has curly platinum blonde hair (I choked when she told me it was natural), green eyes that remind me of the long grass in the meadows where I used to live and a perfect body shape (all curves and her face is perfectly sculptured).

"Baby living with me for the next few years will wipe that squeaky clean reputation straight off the tables." She winked at me and bumped her hip next to mine causing me to squeal (ever so manly) and spill coffee down my hands. I shot a glare at her from the corner of my eye and she shrugged like the she-devil she is.

"You've got your plotting face on." I said, noting that she did in fact have that mischievous glint in her eye and a smirk that could frighten Satan. "Oh fuck no am I going to any parties!" I say and unloop our arms, stopping on the sidewalk causing Camille to trip graciously.

"Tough shit Blackbird we're going. Tessa has picked out some clothes and I told all your little fangirls that you're going to be there." Camille said as she straightened up and shot a terrifying look at me, basically growling. I sighed defeated and started to walk again, faster this time so I could get into our dorm and convince Tess (lesbian number two aka Camille's girlfriend) to let me stay at home. Bursting into the dorm room Tess looks up from her position on the couch with a startled expression, which quickly morphed into a devilish and knowing look. God-damnit, Camille had really convinced her this party would be good for me.

"You're coming with us to socialise and that is final." Her voice was soft but her word was final. I threw my head back and sighed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and Camille's room. Their room was…pink. Silk pink bed sheets (surprisingly soft and comfortable), soft pink paint on the walls, cherry coloured wood wardrobe and just basically pink everywhere. Tessa dragged me into the walk in wardrobe and pulled out a black bag from the pile of shopping bags in a heap on the floor. She looked at me excitedly with big brown eyes full of hope and I couldn't help but smile and give her a quick hug.

"I'm going but on one condition," she squealed and clapped her hands, jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas, "if I get mercilessly bored I'm allowed to leave." I finish and she gives me a suspicious glance.

"Only if you drink." I gaped at her, my mouth falling open and my eyebrows shooting up.

"I know it's a big thing to ask, but I want you to drink a little and if you don't like it I vow to never let you drink again." Now you see the reason I don't drink is because my dad used to be an alcoholic and it nearly killed him; scaring the shit out of me and my siblings. If we lost our dad, all we'd have is one another and although I love my siblings; I'd be fucked essentially. My mom died in a car accident when I was 10 years old, and ever since then my dad refused to even touch or be in the presence of any alcohol. Surprisingly my father came out the strongest after mom's death, so since then we've all became stronger ourselves, feeding off of our dad's positive attitude.

"I know you don't want to drink because of what happened to your mom; but you have to let go of the past. It was an accident and I won't ever let it happen to you." Tess said her voice soft as she rested a hand on my shoulder. I give her a small smile and push all thoughts about my mom from my head. I take the bag from her hands and go to get dressed in my room. In the bag I found a pair of way too tight black skinny jeans, a fitted blue shirt with a slight V-neck and a brand new pair of combat boots. Putting the clothes on I stumble out of my door and attempt to loosen the shirt when Camille lets out a low whistle from the kitchen. I ignore her and jump when I feel something around my neck. Turning around Tessa smiles and I look down to see a few necklaces and chains now adorning my neck. Truth be told they do suit what I'm wearing and give a certain 'bad boy' look that Camille has been begging me to pull off since I met her. Grabbing my wallet and the girls' hands I pull them out into the waiting taxi; this is going to be one hell of a night…

_Magnus' POV_

"MAGNUS!" Will screamed slamming the door of our apartment and causing me to fall off of the couch. Groaning I looked up at Will and shot my most frightening look I could muster but it went away quickly when I saw Will's ecstatic face. His grin was spread from ear to ear and his midnight blue eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite place; was that happiness?

"This better be good." I grumbled and tried to fix my hair that had been ruined by my fall to the carpet. Will giggled like a teenage girl and pulled me onto my feet, not letting go of my hands.

"Jem invited us to a party!" He blurted out and I couldn't contain the smile that was tugging at the corners of my lips. Will Herondale, my crazy best friend of a room-mate had been crushing on a guy called Jem Carstairs. Jem was…odd. He has silver/grey hair (dyed perfectly) with grey/brown eyes and multiple face and ear piercings. Jem was a friend of mine and that's how the two got to know each other, but they were complete opposites. Will was an English Literature and American History student, whereas Jem was a Human Biology student. Will was, well gorgeous. As was Jem but I think that every single one of our friends (including myself) was a bit shocked and confused when they both declared their unknown feelings for one another. Like seriously what the fuck, they were the weirdest match I'd ever seen, but yet also the cutest. It took me a few weeks to see how happy they were around each other. Will had this odd glow about him when he came back from a study 'date' with Jem, and he'd swoon around for a while before I slapped some sense into him.

"When you say _us _you don't actually mean he invited me, you mean he invited you and you're a coward and won't go alone." I state simple, my brows raising as Will nods his head and makes a face; a displeased and slightly childish face.

"Camille promised to bring Alec, that cute guy who's in my classes." Will said trying to reassure me. I had no idea who this Alec guy was; I'd seen the back of his head when he'd been walking with Will before and to be honest I saw the same thing as I did when I looked at Will. Alec was taller than Will which is kind of hard because he's a good 6 foot tall, with black hair but not perfectly styled like Will's, his was unruly. I knew that the guy was pretty popular on campus because he was hot, but I'd never even seen what he looks like so I refused to believe Will's constant swooning. Sure Will was totally in love with Jem but apparently if nothing happened between them then Alec was his second choice.

"Alright, but I'm only going to take a peek at this Alec guy everyone seems to worship." I say, turning on my heel and going to my wardrobe to settle on a more appropriate outfit for this party. I went for a pair of very tight dark purple skinnies, a loose black vest top that was adorned with a sprinkling of glitter. My hair was in its usual spikes sticking out of my head and the tips were purple and glittery. I grabbed a pair of patent black combat boots and a tight fitting leather jacket. Will walked out of his room in skinny jeans and a V-neck shirt that was what I could only call fucking gorgeous. Although me and Will have been strictly best friends for basically our whole lives, its hard not to stare at him; he's hot. He has a lean body, with perfectly sculptured abs and arms.

"Stop staring. You look hot, let's go." Will says grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the cab outside I hadn't even noticed was there.

**I get carried away and they get long but I present Chapter One! If you've read it and like it Chapter Two will be up soon hopefully :3 There will be more from Magnus' POV its just today my brain was focused on Alec and my ideas just rushed out from his POV; they will meet next chapter at the party and just to let you know I'M NOT AMERICAN SO I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL/COLLEGE SYSTEM WORKS SO TELL ME IF I FUCK IT UP. And for all those who are confused, Alec was 'outed by his brother' aka Jace... ooooh I smell drama... Thanks for reading my beauties, love E x**


	2. Chapter 2- The Magnificent Magnus Bane

**Here is Chapter Two! So I've been thinking of doing some of the Heronstairs stuff in Will and Jem's POV, but would that be too much or? I just really ship Heronstairs and I think it would be better if I**** did it from their POV, REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS MY LOVELIES! Warning! BoyXBoy content (no smut, yet) and if you don't ship homosexual fictional characters then you're in the wrong place. **

**The music for the party is mentioned below and it just helps write this scene *blushes uncontrollably***

**David Guetta ft. Akon- Sexy Bitch**

**Beyoncé- Partition**

**Rihanna- Pour it Up**

**Disclaimer- still don't own TMI or TID, be glad I don't cause I'm pretty sure William Herondale would still be alive and Clary would most likely be dead or in a coma.**

_Chapter Two- Alec's POV_

The party was in full swing when we arrived, the bass of the music being played could be heard from the small path up to the house and I could practically feel it through my whole body. When we got through the door we were handed shot glasses, a neon green liquid bubbling in the tiny glass. I frowned at it, sure I'd seen people take shots but honestly if I did I thought I might throw up. Camille shot me a disapproving glance and laughing softly I chugged back the shot, which burned its way down my throat, leaving a bitter taste of apples and alcohol on my tongue.

"Hey come meet my friend Will!" Camille shouted at us over the music, grabbing our hands and pulling us towards a corner of the room where three guys were standing together. Two of the guys (one had freaking silver hair) were talking animatedly to one another, and a tall man stood next to them subconsciously picking at his nail varnish. Wait what? Nail varnish? I trailed my eyes up to his face and my breath got caught in my throat. This man was beautiful. Smooth caramel skin adorned his slim yet toned body; kohl eyeliner made his green and yellow eyes pop, making them stand out even more, they were almond-shaped and it showed his slightly Asian heritage. His eyes reminded me of a cat, but they suited him perfectly. His black hair was gelled into spikes haphazardly across his head, and it shimmered with…glitter? A loose black vest showed off his strong looking arms and toned chest and I felt my cheeks redden, praying he didn't catch me obviously oogling him.

I'm not ashamed of my sexuality; I just don't want to stand out. I've tried so hard to blend in that it's become a habit, a lifestyle for me. Ever since Jace outed me to everyone, bearing in mind our school wasn't big so everyone knew everything about anyone, I became some sort of gossip. I wasn't a guy with feelings to them; I was just the closeted gay Lightwood. Now I'm in college though, and far away from my childhood, I haven't been more comfortable with my sexuality ever. People here accept me, also they haven't known me so if I sass them or act out of character they think it's all me, I'm a different guy here, I'm finally me.

Camille hands me a cliché red plastic cup that contains a blue alcohol that smells suspiciously like blueberries but tastes like sugar. I take a sip and will my blush away that must have heated up my face when I was taking in the tall man.

"Alec this is Jem, Magnus and you know Will." The silver haired boy known as Jem walks forward to shake my hand and winks at me playfully, as to which I just raise my eyebrows, praying my signature blush won't make its appearance because all I could think about was the fact that the beautiful man's name was Magnus.

"Is Alec short for something?" purred an unfamiliar voice. Magnus. He actually _purred_. And I actually melted.

_Magnus' POV_

When I first saw Alec, I think I died a little. His eyes, _god _those eyes did things to me when they raked over my body. His eyes were a deep blue, kind of like the ocean in the summer, twinkling softly and full of emotion. Unruly black hair flopped messily, giving him a 'just woken up' look. He was wearing a fitted blue V-neck t-shirt that clung to his muscular body in ways that made my pants feel just that little bit tighter, and skinny jeans that made his legs look fucking sexy. Creamy pale flawless skin stretched over his strong arms, and I could see tribal-looking tattoos poking out through his sleeves of the shirt. That's when it hit me; I wanted Alec. When he shook hands with Jem I could see a faint blush on his cheeks, and I felt weak at the knees. He's adorable and sexy in a weird shy kind of way. He didn't notice me staring at him like he did me, so I decided it was time to draw attention to myself.

"Is Alec short for something?" I purred. I knew that my voice could make men weak and crumble to the ground, and I prayed that Alec was the same. When those gorgeous blue orbs settled on mine, Alec's lips parted (holy fuck) and he shifted his legs uncomfortably (1-0 to Magnus Bane).

"Alec's short for Alexander, but no one really calls me that." I nearly buckled over, that voice did ungodly things to my heart rate. I grinned, sauntering over to Alexander; the delicate name suited this Angel boy. No one noticed me standing barely an inch from him, they'd all fucked off to get drinks or in Jem and Will's case make out against the wall when they thought no one was looking. Alec gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing against the pale skin of his throat.

"Hello Alexander," my voice sounded much deeper and huskier than normal "come dance with me?" I asked feeling brave. Alec caught up quickly on the flirty tone of my voice and nodded his head vigorously as I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the crowd of bodies grinding to Sexy Bitch by David Guetta. When we got into the middle of the crowd I pulled Alexander flush against me and felt my breath hitch in my throat when his hard body pressed up against mine. My hands found their way around his neck and his fell on my hips tightly. Our faces were inches apart and I closed my eyes our hips swaying and grinding to the music, god this boy was fucking hot. My pants felt incredibly tight and when they brushed against Alexander it took me everything not to moan out, and I looked like he was having the same problem. I opened my eyes and saw those blue orbs trained on my body moving to the music, he looked up and his pupils were blown and lust filled and I couldn't help but let out a small moan, which he smirked. I quirked an eyebrow and Alexander just about turned into putty in my hands, moaning also. I grinned a buried my head in his neck, kissing his neck softly and that spot behind his ear that was normally sensitive. I felt him shiver and grinned against his neck, letting my tongue follow the path my kisses made.

_Alec's POV_

I'd been with a lot of guys since high school and college, but none of them had turned me into a moaning mess in a matter of minutes. Magnus had me wrapped around his little finger, but his control was just as far gone as mine. When he started biting and sucking on my throat I slipped my leg in between his and every time I grinded against him I could feel him whimper against my throat. His lips moved from my neck, trailing kisses along my jaw before meeting my lips. It started off slow and soft, god those lips; full, pink and wet. Mine parted against his softly, and taken by surprised he gasped and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. His hands travelled from my neck to my chest and I felt myself shiver involuntary against him and let his tongue explore my mouth. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit it gently eliciting a husky moan from Magnus which only added to the situation in my pants. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, breathing hard and heavy.

"Jeez Alexander." He moaned breathily, and I tried to normalize my own ecstatic heart rate. Thank god that I let Tess and Camille bring me here.

"That's not normally how I get to know people, but however hi I'm Alec Lightwood, and I would love to get to know you better." I said with that confidence I had no idea existed. I pretty sure there was also a blush on my face, but that could be mistaken for the heat of the situation.

"Why Alexander, I would be honoured to get to know you better." Magnus said, that predatory grin on his face, those pearly white teeth flashing, and that's when I knew that I had fallen head over heels for Magnus Bane.

**Ah The Magnificent Magnus Bane. So reviews are much appreciated and I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about my fic! More Magnus for you all because basically I favour Magnus cause he's glittery and just fabulous. Chapter 3 in progress here's a teaser...**

_"My heart did a flip and my stomach knotted together at just the mere sight of William. That perfectly styled black hair and mischievous bad boy quality made my knees go weak. Today he was wearing skinny jeans and I felt like doing back flips, god did he look good in them."_

**I decided to do a Will/Jem POV during this story but don't worry it's still 80% Malec. It seems like they rushed into things getting all hot and heavy during the second chapter but don't fear I actually have a plan... Love, E x**


	3. Chapter 3- Blondie

**Hey fellow nerds, Chapter 3 is here! So its all in Jem and Will's POV and I hope you like it, PLS READ. **

**Disclaimer- you lucky fucks be grateful I don't own TMI or TID.**

_Jem's POV _

When I saw Will enter the party with Magnus, my heart did a flip and my stomach knotted together at just the mere sight of William. That perfectly styled black hair and mischievous bad boy quality made my knees go weak. Today he was wearing skinny jeans and I felt like doing back flips, god did he look good in them. When I invited him, I was so nervous I felt sick. It didn't feel awful, just like a million butterflies were fluttering about in my stomach.

"You're awfully quiet Jem." Will said to me softly, his arm curling around my waist softly and I couldn't help but melt into him. After everyone had said their hellos, trying hard to ignore the sexual tension between Alexander and Magnus, they all walked off in their own directions; Tessa to the corner shop to pick up 'decent wine', Camille to find a friend and Magnus and Alec to grind shamelessly amongst the crowd.

"I was just thinking about how weirdly attracted Magnus was to Alec." I said, turning to face Will and pressing my face against his chest.

"I know right. Did you see Magnus drooling over Alec?" I nodded my head.

"I've never seen that happen before." Will shook his head and let out a small disbelieving laugh. I looked up at him with a frown on my face. Magnus had more girlfriends and boyfriends and one-night-stands than I could count on my hands.

"Magnus is really picky about who he chooses believe it or not. He never does 'spontaneous' so this is a first." Will explained. Wait, did Magnus pick out his partners? I shivered and Will wrapped his arms around me tighter. I felt warm. Not just from Will's arms, but inside. Will made me feel safe, like a child would in their mother's arms. I didn't know where I stood with Will; that was the only problem. What were we? I mean we made it pretty clear we liked each other weeks ago, but in times like these, just being held by him confuses me.

"Will what are we?" I ask, my voice barely audible over the music (is that Beyoncé?) but I know Will heard because for a moment he stills and becomes stiff.

"I don't know…because if you don't want a relationship then I get it but I-I can't do this if that's all you want." I turned in his arms so that we were mere inches apart. How could William think I didn't want him as more than just friends who sometimes make-out? William was, truth be told, an angel, and I wanted him. Not just in a sexually frustrated teenager way, I wanted him to be mine and mine only. Ever since I met Will I was his from the start, I haven't noticed other guys since. I just want Will.

"James?" A voice called unknowingly from behind us. I sighed and turned around only to be face to face with Raphael, a distant ex. I scowled and tightened my grip on Will.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy." Raphael smirked that devilish grin that I knew to be bitter and bitchy. His eyes darted to Will and travelled down his body and I felt Will squirm underneath his gaze.

"Well your new boy toy is pretty hot I'll give him that. So how long is this gonna last? 3 weeks?" Raphael laughed humourlessly and I felt Will stiffen, his grip on my waist faltering.

"Well you see Raphael I actually _like_ William, unlike you who turned out to be a selfish bitter old man." I spat, venom clear in my voice. Raphael was always like this, tricking people's minds into believing whatever he wanted them to believe; but I was not going to let him manipulate Will into thinking he means nothing to me. I grabbed William's hand and dragged him outside leaving a furious Raphael behind amongst the crowd.

"What does he mean by boy toy?" Will asked, his voice soft and full of…hurt?

"Raphael is jealous. Don't take a single word out of his mouth seriously. You're more than just a 'boy toy' to me William." Will's eyes then met mine and that familiar soft smile was on his face. He leaned him and brushed his lips against mine softly and it felt like there was an electric current passing through our bodies. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. No kissing, just holding. When I first met William in the library writing an essay, I was instantly drawn to him, but not just because he was attractive, because he radiated confidence. As a child I wasn't very confident and seeing people who were proud to be themselves had always inspired me. So seeing William sat there writing an essay, his tongue poking lazily out the corner of his mouth in concentration, I was drawn in by his oozing confidence.

_Will's POV_

Holding Jem was like holding a flower, I felt like I had to be careful in case I'd crush him but I didn't want him to slip out of my arms. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest and I buried my head in the crook of his neck, closing my eyes. Jem was everything I wanted and needed. I needed him because; well I just needed someone to be there for me. Sure Magnus was always there for me, but I needed someone who could hold me and kiss me, not just awkwardly pat me on the back. When I saw Magnus' eyes light up when he was speaking to Alec I knew Magnus was caught by surprise, even if he wouldn't admit it. Magnus Bane doesn't just talk to anyone, he chooses very carefully his next pick but now with Alexander he's like a fish out of water. Seeing them make-out in the crowd of grinding bodies was albeit a bit of a surprise; how quickly were they moving? Part of me wanted to stop them and make Magnus slow down because I had never seen him move so quickly with someone; but the other part of me wanted to let them go and see how it plays out. Turned out that Magnus and Alec walked into the garden where we were.

"Oh hey Will." Alec said his face flushing red as he picked at the hem of his shirt. I smirked at Alec's unease; I'd never seen him in anything but holey sweaters.

"Alexander." I drawled with a wink as Jem stood on my toe. Jem looked like someone who didn't give a fuck but in reality he was so much more. Behind all the piercings and clothes and silver hair Jem was a big softy. He wanted to become a Doctor so he could help people, he played the violin and his eyes sparkled delightfully when he laughed. Magnus stifled a laugh and I gave him a look. Camille then walked into the garden with frantic eyes, and nearly bumped into Magnus.

"Alec we need to go now!" She hisses grabbing his arm when she spotted him next to Magnus. Alec's brows furrowed, and when we heard a voice calling his name from inside his eyes widened and his face paled. He didn't resist Camille's hand then and let her drag him out of the garden. Watching it was all very confusing; who the hell were they running away from? I watched Magnus slip a piece of paper into Alec's free hand before Camille dragged him off. I frowned at Magnus and he just shrugged. The door then burst open revealing a tall slim blonde guy.

"Do you have any idea where Alec Lightwood is?"

**So I really do love Jace in the TMI series, but no one really makes him out to be a bad guy so I thought why not? Review and tell me what you thought if its good or bad, I love your feedback :3 Chapter 4 is in progress guys, love E x**


	4. Chapter 4- Blue Eyes

**So basically I have a lot of free time and Chapter 4 has been written (yay). Reviews are loved like candy my beauties. Do you like the story-line? Anything you want me to add then just review or PM me :3 **

**Disclaimer- still don't own anything but this laptop.**

_Alec's POV_

Hearing Jace's voice really shook me out of my stupor, like something inside me had woken up. What on earth was my adoptive brother doing at a college party, miles away from home? Camille was trying to find my car on the street we parked on and was having no luck. Heavy footsteps can from the direction of the party and when I turned around Jace was running towards me. I stood frozen, my eyes boring into his. Camille squeezed my hand tight and grumbled something under her breath.

"Hear me out." Jace said simply when he got to us, not even bothering with a 'hey' or 'I'm sorry', but it's not like I was expecting it. I shook my head and turned around but Jace's hand on my shoulder stopped me from going anywhere.

"Alec I need you to listen to me." I spun around then, furious. How dare he, the guy who was family, ruin my life and then order me around to listen to him. No fucking way.

"You expect me to fucking listen to you?!" I yelled. Jace looked shocked but didn't take a step back. I never yelled or screamed at anyone, even when I was so angry I was shaking I managed to keep a normal voice level.

"You ruined my life Jace, and you want me to _listen_ to you?" I shouted, my anger fading slightly when I saw guilt flash through his eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I thought people would be okay with it!" Jace shouted back but not in anger, in hurt. His eyes swam with emotion, tears threatening to spill over.

"It wasn't yours to tell Jace! People aren't as accepting as you!" I felt my knees weaken and Camille's grip on my arm tightened. I wouldn't break, not in front of Jace. I turned away and walked in the direction I knew my car was in, Camille let me go and I heard her hiss things to Jace.

"Let him come to you Jace." Her bitter voice snapped. I shook my head and fished my keys out of my pocket, and sat in the car waiting for Cam. When she got in the car I quickly drove off.

"Please tell me Tess has a way home." I said to Camille when I realised we had in fact left Tess at the party, and guilt crept into my stomach.

"Oh I'm here!" Camille and I screamed in unison (I'm pretty sure mine was a few octaves higher) when Tess' loud voice boomed from the backseat. The car swerved dangerously as Tessa's laughter filled the car along with Camille speaking angrily and fluently in French. I got the car (and my heart rate) under control as Tess laughed manically clearly finding my heart attack funny, I however didn't find it funny.

"I came to find my phone earlier," she holds up the little pink device "because I left it here and then I heard your little…commotion and didn't want to get out and ruin the moment." I growled at Tess in the mirror and she smirked back, a cocky pleased look plastered on her face. When we got to our dorm I went into my room and shut the door, thankful that we paid the extra money so that we got two separate rooms in our dorm. I slumped down against my door and groaned in frustration. First I made out with a guy I knew nothing about, and he was fucking beautiful too. Every part of me wanted to see him again. Secondly Jace came and ruined the night. Thanks little brother. I felt something digging into my ass and when I put my hand in my back pocket I pulled out my phone and a scrap of paper.

_133-1669-701 Call me ;) Magnus Bane xo_

How on earth did I get this incredible guys number? I punched the number into my cell and saved it, before throwing the little device and myself onto my bed. I buried my head in-between the pillows and willed myself to sleep, trying to forget about Jace and trying not to worry about him. Who was he staying with? I knew Izzy (my sister by blood) was staying in the next town over so he had some place to go, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he came here unexpectedly. Also, how the fuck did he know I was at this party? I shook all thoughts from my head and within minutes fell asleep.

_Magnus' POV_

After Alexander left the party was just lame. I had no incredibly sexy blue-eyed beauty to talk to or stare at, so at around 2 am I left Will and Jem and went back to our apartment. Living off of campus was so much better. There were no drunken college students roaming around the corridors or sex noises coming from the opposite dorm. When I got in I threw myself on my bed, and pulled my phone from my pocket. No new messages. No missed calls. Damn. Why was I, Magnus freaking Bane, getting paranoid that some guy hadn't called me a few hours after we met? I get with a lot of people, that's just me (high sex drive and all), but never have I stared at my phone and _willed_ it to ring from just a kiss. No way was I this hung up. Was I?

I didn't hear Will come home, but when I woke up at 11 am there was the smell of pancakes in the air and I could hear Will's tuneless singing in the background. I groaned and turned over, jumping when a small hiss came from underneath the covers. _Chairman!_ I gasped and picked up the fluffy feline, cradling me to his chest as he purred.

"My baby did I squish you?" I cooed at the cat. God he was adorable, maybe more adorable than blue-eyed Alexander… shit! What was I doing thinking that?! Putting Chairman Meow down on the bed I grabbed my phone and saw that I had in fact gotten a text from an unknown number. I squealed in excitement and opened the message quickly.

_Hey its Alec, uh yeah this is my number so call me._

_I mean like if you want to!_

I giggled at the messages, trust Alexander to get worried about his own message and send another 20 minutes later (thank you iPhone) being all doubtful and adorable. I saved him as 'Blue-Eyes' and sent him a quick text about him being too cute that I knew would bring that adorable blush to his cheeks. When I got into the lounge Will was sat on the couch eating a stack of pancakes whilst another plate stood on the coffee table. I grabbed the food and slumped lazily on the couch, flipping TV channels until I found Glee (**A/N** **oh my god I fucking love Glee**) and dag into the pancakes.

"How do you eat so fucking much, not do ANY exercise and stay as thin as a stick?" Will exclaimed incredulously. I grinned around the pancakes and pointed a fork at him.

"I do recall my childhood nickname being 'Bean Pole'." I said as Will looked down at his plate mournfully. I nudged his shoulder with mine and turned back to the TV. I felt Will staring at me, and tried not to notice it, but after 5 whole minutes of solid staring I muted the TV and turned around sharply catching him by surprise.

"What?!" I said rather loudly, wincing at the volume that didn't faze Will.

"You're glowing. So that means A you had some mind-blowing sex, which I know for sure isn't the case. Or B you're crushing on someone." Will said, a suspicious glint to his eyes. I squinted at him just as my phone bleeped and I basically jumped to get it, seeing it was from Blue Eyes.

"I knew it!" Will said jumping up and sending my phone flying across the carpet.

"You're crushing on Alexander Lightwood!" he said smugly, a firm smile on his face.

No.

No way was I crushing this early on Alec… right?

***squeals dramatically* MALEC MALEC MALEC 3 So what did you all think? Hopefully I'm doing okay and this story is good *nervousness* love, E x**


	5. Chapter 5- Sweaty Palms

**OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN CAMPING AND WHAT NOT. But here's chapter 5 and I hope you all like it! Took a while but chapter 6 is in progress and you'll get that soon. Reviews are really appreciated guys...**

**Disclaimer; goddamnit I still don't own TMI or TID... **

_Magnus' POV_

To put it bluntly; I was scared. Magnus fucking Bane did NOT fall for sexy blue eyed boys they barely knew two things about. Even though those orbs of blue emotion basically spoke for themselves I wanted to really know Alexander Lightwood. See beyond the fangirls who thought he was cute, the tussled hair that hid his eyes and the job as a very hot bartender. I wanted to get inside Alec and unravel all his secrets and fears and just _be with him_. I was lying on my bed, sketching something for my lead up work when my phone rang. I answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Who dares disturb Magnus Bane?!" I bellowed down the phone, laughing when I heard a small shriek from the other side.

"It's uh me Alec. Is this a bad time?" I stopped laughing when I heard Alexander's tentative voice and fell off of my bed.

"OH! No I'm not busy sorry." I mumble, out of breath. I can hear Alec's small laugh from the other end and I can't help the smile stretching my face.

"I w-was just wondering if y-you wanna get s-some lunch or cof-ffee later?" He stuttered out and I felt my heart skit a few beats. Wondering why my heart hadn't stopped yet I heard Alec's shy voice down the phone again.

"I mean i-if you want to." His voice was higher pitched and so goddamn adorable.

"Alexander I would love to go on a date with you." I said simply, he could probably hear the shit-eating grin spreading over my face. I laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling hearing Alec's breathy laughter, relief evident in his tone.

"How about dinner at my p-place? My roommates are o-out and I can cook." He said, his voice a little shaky but it sounded elated and it was so fucking CUTE. I nodded dumbfounded then remembered I was on the phone.

"What time blue-eyes?" I asked, basically purring down the phone.

"Around 7?" He said/asked. God his lack of confidence was adorable.

"Why Alexander it would be my pleasure." I drawled my tongue curling on the L's. I could hear him gulp, and I had to hold the phone away so he didn't hear my laugh.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30." He said softly, so I gave him my address and hung up feeling giddy already. Then I looked at the time. I had 45 minutes to get ready.

Shit.

"WILL!" I screamed, frantically running around the apartment. Will ran out of his room, the door slamming, looking very worried; his head spinning from side to side and his stance almost primal.

"Where's the intruder and/or fire?!" he asked/shouted. I shook my head.

"I ran out of glitter." I said, looking at him seriously. He turned to look at me incredulously and threw his hands up as if to say what-the-hell.

"Jesus fuck seriously? I thought there was an axe murderer or something!" Will screamed, his face irritated and his eyes annoyed. I growled and folded my arms over my chest.

"This is a fucking emergency." I said in my most threatening voice. Will's eyes held uncertainty, and then when he spotted my nicest clothes his eyes widened.

"You're going on a date?" He asked, a smile creeping up on his face. I nodded and gulped fiddling nervously with the black silk tie around my neck. I was then attacked by Will, his tall muscular frame covering me and making me stumble.

"You looked so nervous and I'm so proud!" I laughed, proud? Seriously my roommate was such a softy when it came to me. Will was more like my mom than my best friend. He'd always ask me if I had ate, or if I needed anything from the shop and he basically treated me like a kid even though we were the same age and I had a good 5 inches on him.

"Will I have a date I'm not getting married." I stated but gratefully returning the hug.

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy the moment. When was the last time you went on a serious date?" He questioned which shut me up pretty quickly. I'd never been serious with anyone.

Ever.

Period.

Sure I'd had relationships, but they've ended up telling me they loved me and I didn't reciprocate the feelings so I kicked them to the curb, I don't mean to I just didn't really like the whole commitment thing. I never got excited by a date let alone was nervous about one. This was a first for all of us.

_Alec's POV_

I was so nervous I was sweating. I turned to Tess who was concentrating on picking out 'the perfect shirt' that would both bring out my eyes and not be two sizes too big like everything else I own. Tess pulled out a deep blue button up shirt that was fitted, and a pair of new black skinny jeans.

Sending Tess out and changing into the clothes, I wiped my sweaty palms and faced the floor length mirror. I didn't really recognise myself, I looked good. The tighter fitting clothes did suit me but I still was self-conscious about wearing the clothes.

"When you've finished staring at your impeccably good physique, would you take a minute to pick out some flowers for your date?" I jumped when I heard Camille's voice and nearly tripped over a tragically placed shoe on the floor. I turned around in confusion. Flowers? Why on earth would I need flowers for a date? Camille looked at me like a was a bit of gum on the floor.

"Honey you need to impress that hot Asian you totally want to bang." Camille said, cocking an eyebrow and jutting out her hip.

"Do people still say 'bang'?" I questioned trying to get the attention off of myself. I didn't work.

"Stop doing that avoiding the situation thing you do Alec. Now go pick out the flowers." She ushered me out of the room and I was then faced with a horrible decision. At least 5 bouquets of flowers were sitting on the counter in our small kitchen, some were deep reds, others bright yellows and subtle oranges and some just plain pink.

"Now if I were you, I'd go for the orange ones that I don't know the name of."

**THEIR DATE WILL BE NEXT CHAPTER. Tbh I find Camille quite funny (not to toot my own horn). In TID and TMI I thought she was a total bitch but then I thought 'why not make her a total babe' so I did. Magnus is adorable when he's all nervous GAH. Keep on reading! love, E x**


End file.
